The Mighty Daiyoukai?
by Akukumae
Summary: Sesshoumaru has had everything taken from him and has stop caring about how the rest of the world sees him. Kagome rescues the sad and lonely taiyoukai... Will there be romance? Not even i know PLEASE review... and I'll update sooner lol


A/N: Hi first story please let me know how i'm doing. I must admit I haven't fully thought out the story and whatever comes to mind when writing is what happens... constructive critism welcomed!

I don't own nothing!

It was raining, hard, but that didn't make him walk any faster. He took his time dragging his feet, not caring if they landed in puddles of muddy water or not. It didn't matter to him that his last pair of shoes were coming apart at the seams or that his already ripped and torn jeans were gathering mud at the ankles. In fact, he had long since stopped caring about his appearance, which was a far cry from the mighty taiyoukai he used to be.

Walking along the muddy trail, his mind wandered back to the days when he was feared by humans, when he held so much power and authority over these lands. He huffed at the memory. So long ago were those days that it felt as if they were a dream. Almost. He remembered the day it all started to come crashing down. The day he met Yokira… The one female he had foolishly given his heart to blind to the plans she had in mind for the Lord of the Western Lands. She was the only female he allowed to get even remotely close to him, other than his adopted daughter of course, Rin. Yokira destroyed him and everything he was proud of.

As he trudged along the path beside the road, a car pulled up beside him seemingly from out of nowhere, "Sesshoumaru-Sama, please come in."

Astonished at hearing his name being called like that after so long, he bent his knees to take a look at the person who had called him. There sitting in the driver's seat was the girl he had seen so long ago traveling with his younger half-brother. "Please Sesshoumaru-Sama, I know you are soaking wet but do get in. I can't let you stay out here like this." Without hesitation Sesshoumaru opened the door and climbed in, thankful for the seperation between himself and the elements outside and also the heat of the car. They drove in silenceand the "former" taiyoukaito this time to sneak glances at the young woman next to him. She hadn't change much but one can noticed that there was an air of maturity about her that he never noticed before. Her eyes were focused on the road which he could barely see.

Sessoumaru also took notice of the presence in the back seat and turn his head a little to peek at whoever it was. It was the young fox demon that would often call the girl "momma". Many questions had welled up in his head but as soon as he was about to open his mouth they pulled into a drive way that led to a two door garage. The garage was connected to massive house.

Kagome drived into the garage, "Shippou, can you go and get Sesshoumaru-Sama's bathroom ready please?"

"Sure thing mom." With that Shippou left to accomplish his task and Kagome turn to Sesshoumaru, "I know you have many questions right now, who wouldn't, but I would like for you to get cleaned up and have a hot bowl of soup before we begin to talk. Is that ok with you?" With a nod of his head Sesshoumaru agreed and followed Kagome to where he guessed the bathroom was.

Once inside the house, Sesshoumaru took notice of Kagomes decor. There were paintings of his half-brother, his father and also of him. that surprised him. Upon making a turn, something caught his eye. It was a grimhold, one he recognized from so long ago and he stopped to stare at it. Upon realizing that she wasn't being followed anymore, Kagome looked back and saw Sesshoumaru staring at the grimhold. "Yes, Sesshoumaru-Sama, that is the same one but as I said we will talk after you're clean and have eaten." Another nod of his head and he went back to following Kagome.

At the bathroom, Kagome left him to do whatever he needed to do to get clean and he let his mind wander again. He wanted to know why, after so long, has she of all people picked him up... Why the paintings of him but most importantly why does she have THAT grimhold. He thought he destroyed it...

There were shower gels, shampoos and conditioners around the tub, shaving gel and razors at the sink to shave his overgrown beard and other hairy areas, drying towels and clothes for him to wear when he was done. Looking around at everything provided for him made him want to make himself look presentable again and so he'd try. He took his time cleaning himself knowing that he hasn't had the opportunity to do so nor has he wanted to do so for a long time. He attempted to shave himself and did a pretty good job as well. He shaved his beard, chest and underarms (lol). Next he moved on into the tub, his mind went blank as soon as he sunk into the hot water though. He closed his eyes and completely relaxed for a moment but quickly reopened them to look around.

He felt something within him stir, awaken even but as soon as the feeling came it had left.


End file.
